weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Flashlight
Name Flashlights are part of a Marine's armoury. Description A Flashlight can either be attached to weapons, shoulders or helmets. These would usually point forward or in the wearers direction. Mostly attached on marines shoulders or helmets and to weapons for mercenaries with most personnel carrying a flashlight unit. Construction ---- Made from a synthetic alloy, a Flashlight is designed to be attached to weapons, shoulders or helmets, these would be bright enough to illuminate an area infront of the wearer of 10-20m . Tactical Uses ---- Flashlights are useful as field combat tactical equipment. These are in use in Aliens v Predator, Aliens v Predator 2, Aliens v Predator 3, Alien Resurrection, Aliens: Colonial Marines, Aliens: Infestation, AVP: Evolution and Alien: Isolation. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance ---- Appearances in the following; Aliens v Predator Aliens v Predator 2 Aliens v Predator 3 Alien Resurrection (video game) Aliens: Colonial Marines Alien: Isolation AVP: Evolution Variations Aliens: Infestation Alien (film) Aliens (film) Alien 3 (film) Alien Resurrection (film) Predator (film) Predator 2 (film) Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Predators (film) Prometheus (film) Interactions Deployment Flashlights are available in the following; Attached to weapons like in the film Alien Resurrection. Attached to marines armour or helmets like in the film Aliens. Attached to spacesuits like in the film Alien. Continuity [[:Category:Equipment|'Various']] Most Colonial Marines in both games and films are equipped with flashlights either attached to their armour or helmets. [[wikipedia:Alien_(film)|'Alien (film)']] Flashlights are equipped on the crew's spacesuits as they investigate the Derelict, the crew also carry flashlights aboard the Nostromo and Derelict. [[wikipedia:Aliens_(film)|'Aliens (film)']] USCMs were equipped with shoulder mounted flashlights as most USCMs. [[wikipedia:Alien_3_(film)|'Alien 3 (film)']] Of the few items the inmates have are flare like torches, used for lighting but also capable of starting fires. The use these to light the corridors, for set off the flammable liquid and as torches. [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection_(film)|'Alien Resurrection (film)']] The shock rifle and flame throwers are equipped with torches. [[wikipedia:Predator_(film)|'Predator (film)']] Guns in the film are equipped with flashlights, mostly Dutch's team's assault rifles and M16s. [[wikipedia:Predator_2|'Predator 2 (film)']] Few of Mike Harrigan's weapons and the weapons of the LA police and DEA were equipped with flashlights. [[wikipedia:Aliens_ v_Predator_(film)|'Alien v Predator (film)']] The expedition were equipped with powerful flashlights as they searched about the Whaling Station and underground Pyramid. [[wikipedia:Aliens_v_Predator:_Requiem_(film)|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film)']] Multiple flashlights are used in the film, by either the town's residents or military personnel. [[wikipedia:Predators_(film)|'Predators (film)']] Royce's gun is the only weapon equipped with an attached light in the film. Used mostly in the Subterranean Drill along with flares. [[wikipedia:Prometheus_(film)|'Prometheus (film)']] Like in the film Alien, the crew's spacesuits were equipped with lights, they also carried flashlights with three bulbs. Props and replicas showed that the torches used ultra-bright LEDs. On-set Lighting inside helmets allowed the actors to be lit in low light levels preventing dazzle from studio lighting when filming. The small carried flashlights on-set weren't very bright and seldom lit the area, the larger ones proved more effective when used in the Alien Temple. Production As well as real torches used, production crew made use of dummy torches, these were set props and were carried on the belts of the crew’s EVA suits as they ventured from USCSS Prometheus. Made from a resin and painted, matching the real ones, these items had no parts but would be substituted for real torches in close up shots and when not in use. Post Production The actual film set unit is available for purchase from Prop Store, with the actual light units available from purchase awhile ago. (Flashlight) Alien: Isolation With the increased capability of programming and lighting used in the game, torches used by the crew replica the beam of a powerful flashlight. See also References Citations Aliens: Infestation Alien (film) Aliens (film) Alien 3 (film) Alien Resurrection (film) Predator (film) Predator 2 (film) Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Predators (film) Prometheus (film) Footnotes category:Alien: Isolation category:Equipment